Legends of the Moon
by SleepySue
Summary: Sailor Moon is dead, The new enemy is immortal, a child from the future is claiming to be the daughter of their princess, and who is the Moon General? SxD, SenshixShitennou Some graphic scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Sailor Moon, but story line and original characters are mine so no touchy touchy! **

**A/N: Okay so this is a new fic. My old SM fic kinda got destroyed and I had no idea where or what was happening and since it wasn't that popular, I decided to just take it down. So sorry for anyone who like it.**

**This is based after the r season, the scouts got their memories back. However Usagi is the only one who remembers that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen/Prince Endy, and that She is the Moon Princess. **

**Also Today is my Birthday! Oh ya the big 20! So I am overly happy things are going good. I am also able to start on updating my other stories.**

**So please enjoy this Imaginative Adventure! First stop Prologue!**

**

* * *

**

Usagi groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head was pounding, her body felt like it was on fire, and her vision seemed to blur every time she tried to focus. It was dark that much she knew, and that she was on concrete of some kind. Slowly she concentrated on moving her arms, however she stopped when pain shot through her right arm. _What the hell?! Why does my arm hurt so bad._ She thought silently as tears streamed down her face.

She tried to push herself up again only this time only using her left arm for support. When she got halfway into a sitting position, another pain made itself know. This one was centered around her left side of her stomach. Pushing through the pain she managed to get herself in a sitting position. Once she was sure she wouldn't fall over she let her eyes scan the area around herself. She was in an alley, that was littered with trash. _That explains the smell._ She thought as she wrinkled her nose against the smell.

A sound coming from the right alerted her of a person approaching her direction. When he was only a couple of feet away she was able to see him more clearly. The man looked about middle age, with light brown hair, and a bushy brown beard. He seemed to sway from side to side as he walked, in one of his hand was a drink of some kind covered in a brown paper bag. Usagi quietly pressed herself into the wall behind her, suppressing the pain in her attempt to hide.

However it seemed like her efforts were in vain, as the mans eyes landed on her. The man smirked as he walked over to her. Using his empty hand he grabbed Usagi by the collar of her shirt, pulling her up the wall to were she was now on her feet. He ignored her screams of pain, and her shouts for help. He just stared at her while taking another swig of his drink.

Usagi felt herself scream in pain when the man pulled her up the wall. She tried in a vain effort to call for help, but she knew that it was unlikely that she would receive any. The man threw his drink away when he realized it was empty and focused all of his attention on the woman in front of him. He placed a hand on her cheek, and she felt like gagging when his breath entered her senses. He then started to talk to her but she couldn't understand a word he was saying. It didn't take her long for her to realize that he was talking a different language.

His hand move from her cheek down to her chest. Usagi tried to struggle but with her injuries to her arm, stomach, and what seemed like her left ankle, made it almost impossible. Screaming and talking didn't help since he didn't understand her, not to mention that he seemed to enjoy her cries. Finally as a last resort she closed her eyes and concentrated on her power, only to find nothing. Her eyes snapped open, as her mind finally registered how helpless her situation really was.

The man's hand that was grasping her collar reached around her neck, forcefully pulling her face to his in a rough kiss. Usagi felt as more tears started to fall, she just couldn't believe this was happening. Not wanting the foul man to touch her anymore she opened her mouth, before biting down hard on his bottom lip. The man quickly pulled away before shouting at her and slapping her across the face.

Without his support she fell down on the concrete hitting her head hard on the dirty floor. Black spots started to fill her vision. She then felt a weight on top of her, and knew it was the man. Again his hands began to roam her body, only stopping when he head footsteps coming towards them. She heard a male voice yelling, then the weight of the man was gone. She heard some pained filled whimpers from her attacker then she felt soft soothing hands checking her injuries. She heard the new comers voice as he began to speak into what she assumed a phone.

She heard his voice pleading her for something but she couldn't understand. She tried to focus her eyes on his form, the only thing she could make out was his bright blue eyes, then darkness.

----------Flashback-----------------

_Usagi walked purposely down the streets of Juuban. She was on her way to meet up with Rei Hino, pyro extraordinaire. They were supposed to stop by the Crown Arcade, the best place to eat and play video games. They had been assigned the task of ordering food, since the other girls each had some pressing business that would make them late._

_She quickly turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide with fear, as the blood drained from her face. There standing a couple feet in front of her was Rei, but she wasn't alone. It was the man that had made Usagi's blood run cold._

_He had shoulder length wavy bronze hair, that fell slightly in his face. His eyes even thou she couldn't see them, she knew to be a liquid silver. He was tall and had a lean but muscular body, with lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed of his muscles and form fitting black slacks. _

_She watch as one of his pocketed hands moved from his pant pockets to lightly touch Rei's arm, causing the girl to blush. _It can't be him, he was banished long ago, there is no way he would have been able to return. Get it together Usa, and just go see what's happening_. Nodding her head in determination, she walked up to the duo._

_Plastering a big fake smile she called out. "Hey Rei-chan!" _

_Rei who had been focused on the man in front of her, jump when she heard her name. Turning she turned angry eyes on her blonde friend. "Geez Usa-chan, give a girl a warning next time." Rei said through clenched teeth._

_Usagi just apologized, not wanting to start another tongue war with her. She had to concentrate even more on maintaining her smile, when she felt the man's eyes practically boring a whole in the back of her head._

_Rei also seemed to notice that the man's attention was no longer on her. "Oh, I am so rude!" She declared effectively bringing the attention back on herself. "Usa-chan, this is Alastair. He just moved here from America. And this is my friend Usagi." She finished slightly less enthusiastic towards the end or her introduction._

_Forcing herself to turn, she faced Alastair. She could swear that this was the same man she thought to be banished, but hope brimmed in her chest. She gave him a shy smile, trying hard to forget her past memories. She watched as he smiled back and held out his hand, taking it she had to suppress the scream that wanted to tear from her throat as the man began to tighten his hold on her hand. _

_Looking into his eyes she felt the hope that had been forming die. _Damn it! I am so stupid! _Usagi cursed herself silently. Alastair's grip tighten further, making Usagi bite her tongue in an effort to hold in her screams of pain. Then it was gone as he released her hand and turned back to Rei. _

_She looked down at her hand and saw that he had broken several bones in her hand. However her healing abilities already seemed to start working. Now she just had to get Rei away from him so she could tell her the truth about 'Alastair'._

_Grabbing one of Rei's hand's she started in the direction of the Crown Arcade. "Come on Rei, we promised the girls to save us a booth and order the food." She said trying to pull her faster._

_Alastair looked at Rei with a sadden expression, before giving want was intended to look like a fake smile. "Well I guess I will have to see you two around, I mean I can find someone else to help show me the sites of Juuban, right? Besides you have plans and everything." He then looked Rei straight in the eyes. "Good bye Rei, I do hope we meet again." Then he turned around and started to walk away._

_Rei stared at him full of guilt and sorrow. Before ripping her hand out of Usagi's grip. "Alastair, wait!" Rei called out._

_Alastair had only walked a few steps before he heard his name being called out. He gave a smirk at how easy this was going. _Earth girls are so easy_. He thought smugly before turning his smirk into a more hopeful expression. He looked at the Raven haired teen, and asked "Yes?"_

_Rei smiled at how he looked so hopeful and innocent. _He is sooo cute! _She walked up to him and grabbed his right hand. "How about you come and meet some of my friends at the Arcade with us." She asked gently. He smiled at Rei before nodding his head in acceptance._

"_No!" Usagi yelled when she heard what Rei was proposing. _I can't warn them if he comes with. Damn it Rei!

_Rei looked at Usagi shocked before narrowing her eyes. Then acting if Usagi hadn't said a word she walked the last block to the Crown. She never noticed the smug look Alastair gave Usagi, or how her friend looked like she would die of fright any second now._

_Thinking over her options, Usagi decided that she wasn't going to let him be alone with Rei. So she walked silently behind them. _

_The familiar tinkle of the bells in the Crown rang, signaling that new customers had arrived. Rei immediately walked over to the girls and began introducing them to her new friend. Mina and Makoto seemed quite taken with the man and quietly tried to find a way to gain his undivided attention. _

_Usagi however just stood by the door, her skin clammy and pale. She could feel her heart beating in her ears. She had no clue how to tell the girls that they shouldn't trust him. That's when she noticed that Ami the resident genius was no where to be found. _Ami if I can get to her first then maybe we'll have a chance.

_She took three cautious steps toward the group. "Where's Ami?" came Usagi's meek voice. Mina the only one who seemed to have heard her gave her a confused look before choosing to speak. "She is still at cram school, although she should be getting out soon."_

_Usagi nodded before turning and running out of the Crown Arcade. She was on a mission._

_-----------------Several Minutes before--------------------------_

_Mamoru looked over at his long time friend, as he drained yet another cup of his coffee. He hadn't been in the best moods as of late. His teachers had given out more homework then usual, and his boss was getting on to him because he had been late the past three days. _I am starting to turn into Usagi, first trouble keeping up with my homework, then being late to work. What's next crying like a banshee?!?

_Speaking of Usagi, he hadn't seen her all week, and he was starting to feel the effect. He heard the bell above the door ring, and quickly turned around to see Rei with her arm wrapped around an older man. And right behind them he saw his blonde, but something was off. He watched her intently. Her skin was a sickly pale color, and she looked like any loud noise would give her a heart attack. _

_He watched as she stayed right by the entrance, her weary eyes glancing between her friends and the new man, that Rei had came in with. Following her gaze he noticed that the man, although was engaged in conversation with the girls was staring intently at Usagi. And the look he was giving her didn't sit well with him. _

_Usagi moved, causing his eyes to revert back to her form. She looked so little as she asked about the missing member of there group. Then before he could even think of finding out what the hell was going on, she had left. Running towards the cram school he knew Ami to be at._

_Usagi ran frantically down the street, her eyes searching for any sign of her blue haired friend. She spotted her as she crossed the street, her arms full of her books. Not wasting anymore time Usagi ran to her friend._

"_Ami-chan!" Usagi cried._

_Ami's head snapped up in the direction of the call, and saw a very hazard looking Usagi. She picked up her pace, only stopping when she was in front of her friend. "Usa, what are you doing here? You should be at the Arcade." Ami said._

_Usagi felt the stress of the day start to wash over her. "Ami the girls are in danger!" Usagi said pulling Ami in the direction of the Arcade._

_Ami placed her hand in her pocket, tightening her grip around her senshi pen. "Is it a youma?" Ami asked in a hushed tone of Sailor Mercury._

_Usagi shook her head, as they neared the entrance. "No youma, but…." she was cut off by Ami pulling her hand out of Usagi's grasp. _

"_No youma, Usa you should no better then to joke like that." She said her tone held her disappointment. She then proceeded to enter the door, leaving Usagi behind._

_Usagi quickly went after her and was about to talk, when Alastair walked over to them. Usagi stiffened instantly, not knowing what he wanted. Only one person noticed this reaction and he did not like it one bit._

"_Ami-san, I didn't know you where the friend that Usagi and been talking about." He said in a pleasant tone, his eyes seemed to mock Usagi._

"_Oh Alastair-san, it is nice to see you again."_

_Usagi felt her skin pale even more and her eyes began to lose focus. _How?…..but When? _She thought silently to herself._

_Alastair as if reading her mind answered her unasked questions. "I met Ami-san in the library this afternoon she had been kind enough to help me locate a book."_

"_Oh it was nothing." Ami said blushing at the attention he gave her._

_Mina, who had be standing behind Alastair smiled brightly. "I know, why don't we help show Alastair around town, tonight!" She asked, snapping her fingers as she finished._

"_No!" Usagi yelled getting some of her spirit back. _

_Everyone looked at her with shocked eyes. Makoto was the first to snap out of her stupor. "Usa that is not nice, I can't believe you of all people would be so mean!" _

"_Yes, he is new here we should be showing him around, and help him get his bearings. Not throw him out to the cold." came Ami's reasoning voice._

"_Ya, just because your not the center of attention, doesn't mean that you should be mean to poor, innocent Alastair!" Rei's harsh voice announced. _

_Alastair walked to Usagi and placed one of his hands on her right shoulder. It appeared that he was giving her a comforting hand, but that wasn't the case as a sharp pain shot down her arm. Again she bit her tongue to keep from yelling out in pain. Her knees began to tremble under the strain of her body. Smiling he looked at her. _

"_I understand, its okay, but I am not here to steal your friends." He said gathering sighs from the girls around him. Then in a lower voice that only Usagi could hear, he said. "I am here for you my little moon rabbit."_

_Removing his hand he stepped back. He knew she wouldn't reveal his secret, she still feared him. And with the power he now had over her friends she was putty in his hands._

_Usagi stumbled away from him and ran from the building. She felt a warm liquid running down her arm, looking down she realized that it was her blood. He had used his power to pull her arm from her socket then crushed the bone around her shoulder, making it to were her arm was now useless._

_Closing her eyes she took a breath before calling on her communicator. Grabbing it with her left hand she pushed the button for Luna. _Luna would still remember, she will be able to help. _Usagi_ _thought desperately. _

_She waited only a couple of seconds before a black feline appeared on her screen. "Luna! Hurry the girls are in danger and Atl…." She was cut off as the wall next to her exploded. She went flying across the street, landing on her injured arm. Her communicator skidding away from her body. The screams of her name coming from the pink little square, falling on deaf ears as Usagi stared at her attacker._

_------------back at the crown before the attack---------------_

_Mamoru had watch from his seat as the confrontation between her and her friends had started. He even thought he saw pain flash across her face when Alastair had grabbed her. The man in question had been staring at the door where Usagi had left before excusing himself and heading for the exit._

_Standing Mamoru walked in front of the man. He was __**not**__ going to let him go after her. _

_Alastair stared at Mamoru with surprised eyes, he had not been expecting something like this to happen. Trying to be polite as he could he asked Mamoru to move out of his way._

"_No way in hell, just leave her alone." Mamoru said with a sneer. _

_Now Alastair was starting to get annoyed. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am merely just trying to go home." He stated in the politest tone he could muster._

"_No." Mamoru said, not missing a beat. _

_By now the girls and even Motoki had surround them to watch the confusing argument. "What are you doing Mamoru-san, and who were you talking about?" The ever curious Ami asked._

_Alastair seemed to become more annoyed and Mamoru knew the reason why. Well most of the reason why. "I won't let you go, I don't know what you did, but it stops here." His voice was firm. _

_Taking a deep breath in, Alastair stood to his full height looking intimidating. "I should have know that it wouldn't be this easy the whole time." He said to the man in front of him, before sighing in annoyance._

_Rei suddenly felt a chill run down her spin as she look at Alastair. He had change somewhat and she wanted to move far away from the man she had been flirting with more than two minutes before. "Wh-h-o are you talking about?" She asked quietly, as the feeling intensified tenfold._

_Sighing again Alastair looked at Mamoru, before deciding that he had very little time to complete his goal. "Why little Usagi of course." He stated as if it was common knowledge._

"_What!?!" the girls cried out._

_Alastair walked up and picked Mamoru up by the neck and held him a few feet in the air. "I really must continue on to phase two." he announced as he threw Mamoru into one of the many booths, knocking the man unconscious._

"_What do you mean phase two!?" Makoto managed to ask before Mamoru was thrown away like a rag doll._

_Alastair turned around and smirked at their horrified faces. "Phase one was getting her alone, and separating her from her friends. That was easier than I would have ever thought, so now I must go onto Phase two." With that said Alastair began to glow a light blue before disappearing from sight._

_The girls looked shell shocked at the place the man had just been, only coming back to reality by an explosion. An explosion that came from the direction that Usagi had went._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: That was one long chapter, and what happened to Usagi!!!!!!! Nobody knows, well I mean I know, but other than that No one. Lol**

**Please REVIEW!**

**-Sue**


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, however I do own this story and all original characters!

**A/N: **Okay next installment to the Legends of the Moon! What will happen this time?

**So please enjoy this Imaginative Adventure! Second Stop Memories! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **Memories *A/N all alone in the moonlight, lol. Couldn't help it ;P*

Usagi awoke screaming as memories trickled back to her. She opened her eyes half expecting to see the middle aged man's smirking face, so she was surprised when she found her self in a white room. Looking around the room she tried to focus her eyes to see if she recognized anything, however nothing looked familiar.

Beeping to her left caught her attention, causing her to turn around and see several machines. Each machine had some kind of wire attached to her, keeping track of her vitals. She looked down at one of the IV in her arm, and pulled it out. Causing one of the machines to start making a shrilling noise.

She wanted to get out, she was forgetting something. Slowly she tried to push herself up into a sitting position, when a man in his early twenties entered the room. He had short black hair, and warm brown eyes. He quickly crossed the empty space to her side, trying to calm her and replace her IV.

Usagi stared blankly at the man as he started to talk to her, his voice soothing, but it's effect didn't last long as she still couldn't understand the man's language. She tried to tell him that she needed to go, her voice cracking on every other word, but it seemed the language barrier was too strong. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to get any help, she tried to force herself up.

However the doctor had other plans, while using his right arm to hold her to the bed, he reached over with his left to push a small red button. Soon two women in pink and purple scrubs entered the room. The woman in the pink scrubs walked over to the other side of her bed to help the doctor restrain her, as the woman in the purple scrubs got a syringe of what Usagi could only assume to be a sedative.

Not wanting to go back to sleep she doubled her efforts, and tried screaming louder. She tried to rip her arm out of the pink nurse's hold, but before she could she felt the sting of a needle in her upper arm. First she felt her body relax then her eyes began to droop. In a last attempt she turned to the doctor and told him to release her. Yet he was gone in his place was a young man.

She focused on him as hard as she could but could only make out his blond hair, and those familiar blue eyes, then darkness.

-_Flash Back-_

_Usagi stared at mocking silver eyes, with unveiled anger. She was mad that she had wasted time contacting her guardians. Maybe if she had tried to reach them the moment she had stepped out of the arcade she wouldn't have been so easily caught off guard. Or maybe it was the fact that she had underestimated him, that she had thought he would have stayed with her friends longer to show that he was the one in total control. However it didn't matter now, whatever had been her undoing she was now facing her mistake._

"_Atlas, you always were one for show boating." Usagi grounded out, her left hand cradling her right, now useless, arm. _

_Alastair now Atlas smirked at the fallen girl on the ground. His form that had been hovering slightly above the ground lowered. He took a quick look at their surrounding, one hand stroking his chin in thought. The area around them was completely destroyed. The concrete burnt and smashed into rubble, one of the street lamps had fallen broken in halves. "Yes, well I do have a knack for flare."_

_Usagi smiled sardonically at him, before standing up on her unsteady legs. "Well" she started conversationally, as her left hand reached for her broach. "Might as well get this finished. I have homework to do, people to see, and all that. Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Flash of color splayed across her form before Sailor Moon appeared. _

"_And I am the one who show boats." Atlas said with a smug grin, at her little light show. _

_Both Sailor Moon and Atlas stood stock still, each trying to gauge what the other would do, trying to find an opening. Sailor Moon tensed as she positioned her injured side away from her opponent. _

_A female voice calling out Sailor Moon's name caused her to take her attention off of her enemy for only a split second but it was enough to catch her off guard. Atlas who had formed a sword out of his dark energy had attacked. Sailor Moon had somehow managed to evade that attack with only a small gash in her upper right thigh. _

_Moon stared in shock of the impromptu weapon. She had no way to conjure a sword herself all she could do was call upon her moon wand and block his advances the best she could. She was slowing down, she knew it and he knew it. It was only a matter of time before he was able to break through her defenses. _

_Her hand on her moon wand slipped slightly, allowing Atlas to fling it from her grasp. He gave a smug grin as he placed the tip of his sword in her direction. "Well little Moon Rabbit it seems that I have won this round."_

_Sailor Moon didn't have enough time to do anything, before a white blur attached itself to the arm currently holding a weapon to her throat. Atlas screamed in fury as he yanked the feline from his limb, before launching it across the pavement. He then turned his weapon on the prone form ready to launch a fatal attack._

"_Artemis!" Moon screamed as she raced to his side. She had just managed to scoop him up in her arms when Atlas let loose a ball of energy. Spinning on her heels, she attempted to dodge it, but with the added weight she wasn't fast enough. The blast ended up hitting her left side, sending her to the ground._

_Atlas smirked at the sight of Sailor Moon's blood. "Tell me little Moon Rabbit, do you remember your past?"_

_Sailor Moon scowled at him. "Yes, why do you want to know?"_

"_Because I am wondering why the last remaining heir to the moon kingdom, is out fighting with incompetent warrior children."_

"_There not incompetent!" Moon cried indignantly. _

"_Then why do they let their princess fight? And where are they in your time of need?"_

_Moon look down at her hands, her face downcast. "They don't know, they forgot." _

_Atlas nodded his head in understanding before lifting his hand in her direction. Energy forming around his closed fist. "Do you remember how to kill a Moon Rabbit?"_

"_You wound it till it can't run anymore." She whispered silently. She could now hear the distant voices of her scouts running towards her, but they would be to late. Sailor Moon decided that she was going out with as much dignity that her injured body would allow. _

_Standing she squared her shoulders, she knew she wasn't going to escape. She turned her head slightly when she saw four blurs of color coming into view. She heard their shouts getting louder and louder, until one voice became louder then the other. _

_Luna who had went to retrieve the scouts had arrived late and entered the clearing just in time to see Atlas ready an attack against her ward. Not thinking she throw herself in front of Sailor Moon hoping her small body would help shield her in some way. _

_Atlas opened his hand the blast shooting forward at amazing speed hit the trio dead on. He watched intently as they opened their mouth to scream but no sound came out. How could it there was no oxygen in their lungs. He watched as their skin blistered from the heat of the blast until the blast was so bright that even he had to cover his eyes. Then it was all over, the only things indicating that Sailor Moon, and two moon cats had been there was a moon wand, a star locket, two cat collars, and an empty broach. _

_The sailor scouts stared in a mixture of horror and grief as they watch there friend and leader die. Tears of guilt ran down their faces, they hadn't been there, they had pushed her away in favor of some man they had just met. Mars seemed to be the first one to snapped out of her stupor. _

"_You Bastard! How could you!" Mars yelled through her tears, both Mercury and Jupiter holding her back from attacking him. _

_He ignored her as he bent down to pick up Sailor Moon's moon wand and her broach. Using his right had he crushed the broach until it was nothing more than dust, then he snapped the moon wand in two. He turned his head at the startled cries, before throwing both halves of the wand at their feet. "The Legacy of the Sailor Scouts." He said his voice cold and harsh as if he was the one who had just watched a dear friend die and that they had put him in this position, before he vanished. _

_Venus stared brokenly at the wand before standing up and taking off, no longer wanting to look at the scene before her. Leaving three Sailors behind each in their own little worlds. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, and stared at the now familiar white ceiling. _That's right, I had fought against Atlas, and….._ She couldn't finish the thought of what had happened to her guardians. She looked down at the IV she had pulled out earlier, it was back in its place. She contemplated pulling it out again, before deciding that there was no point. Once she pulled it out, the Doctor and his 'minions' would come and replace it and put her back to sleep. And she _did not_ want to go to sleep again.

She started to close her eyes when the door to her room opened again. At first she wasn't going to look, assuming it would just be the doctor, but when she heard two other voices her interest was peaked. Turning she saw a man and a woman, both of which seemed to be in deep conversation with the doctor. So deep that none of them had noticed that she was awake giving her time to inspect the two new comers.

The woman was beautiful, and tall. She had long wavy black hair that ended just below her waist. Her lavender eyes made her sun kissed skin glow. She was wearing a yellow sundress that showed off her tiny waist and long legs. Usagi was surprised at the elegance the woman carried herself with.

The man was handsome, and tall as well. His pure white hair that went to his mid-back was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His amber eyes glowed in the low light of the room. He was wearing a blue button up dress shirt that hinted at a muscular chest, with black slacks and shiny black dress shoes.

She was curious why the couple was here, but kept her questions to herself, they wouldn't understand her anyways. She watch silently as the adults agreed on something then the doctor left, leaving her alone with the two newcomers.

The woman walked over to a chair near one of the walls, and dragged it to her side. While the man just simply forgo the chair altogether, and set down at the end of her hospital bed. The woman smiled kindly at Usagi, and placed her hand over Usagi's own.

"Usagi we are so happy to have finally found you." The woman said in a familiar gentle tone.

The man smirked, as he looked at his female companion. "Yes she was going crazy with worry." He said in a teasing tone.

Usagi watched as the woman glared at the man, and felt a familiar tug on her heart. Then for a second she pictured herself on Mina's bed with two cats arguing over a movie. Her heart skipped a beat. "L-Luna, Artemis?" She asked in a confused awed voice.

Luna smiled at her charge, pride clearly showing in her eyes. "I told you she would figure it out." Luna said smugly. Artemis just merely rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"How did _that_ happen?" Usagi asked, eyes wide as she gestured wildly at both there forms.

"Well.." Artemis started sheepishly "we were always like this if you remember back in the Moon Kingdom."

"Really?" Usagi asked leaning forward with avid interest.

Artemis and Luna shared a small smile before Artemis went back into his tale. "Yes, back on the moon we were Lunarian Shape Shifters. Very rare, since most shape shifters came from Venus. At first we were only used for espionage but as the queen grew to trust us are job description changed. First we became members on the counsel, first shape shifters to do so, then we became the queen's personally advisors."

Usagi nodded her head absently as she got a contemplative look on her face. "But then why were you cats during the last battle, and then when you were returned to earth?"

Luna decided to take over from here. "It was before the final attack, and Queen Selenity called us into her chambers. She had fears that the battles on the Earth would soon reach the moon. So she asked if me and Artemis would once again take up are roles in espionage. Of course we both agreed. We took the form of Earth's cats, then sneaked into their ranks. We had discovered their plot to take over the Moon Kingdom, but unfortunately we were only five minutes ahead of the enemy. We weren't fully prepared. The Queen had left her crystal in the Dome room, and with the enemy invading the palace, getting it was near impossible. However we found a way with Artemis checking the path ahead, and me watching the Queens back we managed to arrive safely.

After retrieving the crystal we ran to the front of the palace just in time to see Endymion get slain. Then you…." She stopped for a second as everyone in the room remember the horrible battle. "The Queen then used the crystal to banish the evil, and final then send you and the people of the moon to earth. We were the last to leave, However when we were sent something went wrong.

Our capsules must have malfunction because are memories were… well lacking. We had forgotten that we had a more human form. We only really remembered when you had teleported us away from Atlas."

"How did you do that, by the way?" Artemis asked idly.

Usagi shrugged. "I didn't even know that I had did anything. Is that why I ended up in that alley?"

"Alley!" Both Artemis and Luna shouted.

"uh ya." Usagi stated quietly.

Luna was about to question further, when the door opened revealing a nurse in bunny scrubs. She said something to Luna and Artemis before leaving. Both adults sighed before standing.

Artemis stretch his arms and back before leaning over and hugging the injured teen. Once he released her, Luna was there taking his place. They told her that visiting hours were over and they had to head home. Saying their goodbyes both ex-felines walked towards the door.

"Oh" Luna said stopping slightly to look over her shoulder at her charge. "We forgot to tell you, we told the doctors here that we are your parents. It was the only way we would be able to visit you and then later take you home."

Usagi smirked. "Well you always did like to mother me, looks like you finally made it legit."

Luna smiled before shutting the door, leaving Usagi alone in her baron room.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha another chapter. We have found a little more about what happened to Usagi, but there are still more mysteries to be solved!

**Please Review!**

**-sue**


	3. Left Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own SM, but I do own this story, and its OC's

* * *

Chapter 2: Left Behind

Rei sat in front of the sacred fire, sweat beading down her face. She has been searching for her lost friend. Her mind's eye held a picture of a bouncy 16 year-old girl, with long blond pig tails done up in odangos, and shimmering blue eyes full of life and mischief. With the picture complete in her head, the fire priestess grabbed the two items beside her. A bowl of dust that was once a powerful transformation broach, and a broken moon wand. The battle in which Sailor Moon died was still fresh in her mind. It had only been a couple of weeks, but the feeling that she was missing something just wouldn't leave her. _The others may have accepted what happened, but not me, never me. Usagi may have been a klutz and an idiot but she promised that she would survive no matter what she was facing, that she would always come back. _Rei thought as more tears of anger or grief she wasn't sure, flowed down her face.

_-Flash back-_

_Sailor Mars stared down furiously at Sailor Moon. They had been training and Sailor Moon had tripped, again. _

"_Usagi you are never going to become a better scout if you continue to trip over every little pebble in your path!"_

_Sailor Moon looked down at her lap ashamed. "I'm sorry Rei, I'll try harder next time." She said trying to calm down the fiery senshi, only for it to seem to have the opposite effect._

"_No Usagi! There is not always a next time! One of these days you are going to be alone, where we can't get to you, and you will have to stay alive! Do you understand!" Mar's yelled her voice full of anger._

_Moon who had been sitting quietly, stood until she was face to face with Mars. Her eyes showed understanding and unshed tears. "Oh Rei" Usagi whispered softly her arms moving to embrace her friend. Mars didn't fight the hug, instead pulled Moon closer. Moon moved so that she could whisper in Mar's ear. "I promise you that I will always come back, even if the fight is hopeless and I am all alone. I promise as Sailor Moon your leader and as Usagi Tsukino your friend."_

_Mars was in complete shock when Moon pulled back with a determined expression on her face. And she knew that in that moment that what she said was the truth. She would always come back._

_-End of Flash back-_

The first week after Usagi's battle with Atlas had been the hardest. None of the senshi knew what to do, or how to explain Usagi's disappearance. It got even harder when Motoki and Mamoru started demanded what happened. Finally it was agreed upon that they would tell their families the truth.

_-Flash back-_

_Everyone gathered at cherry hill temple, their daughters had something to tell them. Among the confused family members were two young males. The Tsukino's were the last to arrive, and once they were there the girls stood up. They walked to the center of the room, each feeling a little unsure of themselves. _

_The girls looked at each other wondering how they would start. It was shy little Ami who decided to take the initiative. "You are probably wondering what you all are doing here." she started in a quiet tone, waiting for nods before continuing. "Well we think its time that you all know the truth, the whole truth." She stopped here no longer sure of what she should say._

_Rei seeing her friend hesitate decided to step in. "We're the Sailor Senshi, and so was Usagi."_

_Silence followed that statement no one truly believing what the priestess had just said. Seeing their doubtful expression, Rei made a motion to the girls. Then as one they pulled out their henshin pens and transformed, filling the room with an array of color. Soon Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars was standing before them._

_The first one to react was Mamoru who stood up and stormed out of the room. That opened the flood gates of questions. _

_-End of Flash back-_

They later found out that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen. Which answered one of her question of where he was when Sailor Moon was under attack. He had been knocked unconscious when he tried protecting Usagi, ironically enough.

It was during week two that everyone agreed that Usagi was never coming back. _Well everyone but me, I know she still lives. Because she promised and Usagi Tsukino always keeps her promises._

Again Rei closed her eyes and focused on the items in front of her. They may be useless now, but they still held hints of Usagi's aura. The fire flared once giving her an image of a white room, then nothing. A frustrated growl escaped her lips. She just couldn't understand, she was doing everything right, so then why was she getting things so _wrong_. Even when she had tried to find her leader the night after the attack all she got was some trashed alley way.

At first she thought that must've been where Usagi was but when she tried to locate the place she couldn't find it. Then when she fell asleep she had vision's of a young man with curly blond hair and blue eyes. In her dream he kept telling her soothing words, his smile warm and some how familiar. It was this if nothing else that made her believe something was wrong with her, but she still kept it to herself.

She had stopped telling everyone that she was still looking for Usagi. They all thought that she had lost it, searching for someone presumed dead. She was tired of getting their sympathetic looks full of pity, but she continued anyways.

Ami started to focus more on her studies, trying her hardest to forget the world outside. Makoto would cook constantly, then she would bring the food to the Tsukino's. Mina ignored everything she was taking it hard. She wasn't just missing Usagi, but Artemis and Luna too. Motoki just worked all day, only taking time out to check on everyone, before going right back. Mamoru threw himself in his studies, alternating with his Karate classes. All of them had given up on ever seeing there lost loved one again.

Rei wiped at the tears running down her face, before letting her head fall. She needed her best friend back. "Please Usagi if you can hear me, we need you. They may not believe that your out there somewhere, but I do. You made me a promise remember, you will always come back." Rei swallowed the lump forming in her throat before standing up and walking to her bedroom.

* * *

Usagi sat up in her bed, and glared at her fireplace. She was really starting to get annoyed as her friend unknowingly sent her yet another vision, or what she liked to call "updates." _Geez Pyro can't you meditate at a more godly hour?_ Usagi thought to herself.

Huffing slightly she fell back onto her bed, and looked out her window. The moon was full tonight, but she couldn't feel any comfort from its silver glow. For the last couple of weeks she had been getting visions from Rei. The senshi of Mars has been unknowingly telling her of what had been going on back home. She was surprised the first time it happened.

She had been sleeping when she had a dream that her friends had called all of their families, hers included, and told them of their secret identities. She could remember her family's reaction from heart. Her brother had thought it amazing until he remembered that both Sailor Moon, and herself was dead. Her Mother had just broke down and cried, while her father had accused her friends of lying.

Then the visions would come when she was awake, each one about something different. After awhile she was able to connect the dots with Mars and her sacred fire. Usagi had thought about telling her guardian cats turned human parents, but thought better on it. They would tell her that it was a trick done by the enemy to bring her out of hiding. But she didn't care if it was, she would rather have the pain of knowing then the pain of not knowing.

She closed her eyes and thought over the images she had received tonight. It was mainly the same, except their was desperation in this vision that wasn't in the others. That's when she heard a familiar faint voice.

"_Please Usagi if you can hear me, we need you. They may not believe that your out there somewhere, but I do. You made me a promise remember, you will always come back." _

Usagi felt the tears trickle down her checks. _Oh Rei, I am so sorry._ Closing her eyes she reached across her linked to her fiery friend and projected that thought. She needed them to move on and not wait for her to return.

She wanted to tell them that she, Luna, and Artemis were fine. That do to their bag of magic Luna and Artemis were able to buy them a house and set them up a bank account, and a little flower shop. That they were driving her crazy with English lessons, and that Ami was right, that she should have paid more attention in English class. She also wanted to tell them that she would never be able to transform into Sailor Moon again, that her fighting days were over.

However she couldn't tell them any of that, not while Atlas was still out there. Luna and Artemis made it clear that he doesn't know that we lived, and that alone might be the only reason why he hasn't attack the others yet.

Turning on her side she tried to force herself to go back to sleep. Tomorrow she had her first Karate lesson. It was under Luna and Artemis's orders. Since she couldn't transform anymore she needed a new way to defend herself. Even thou she couldn't even defend herself as Sailor Moon.

* * *

"_Oh Rei, I am so sorry."_

Rei shot up in her bed, when she heard Usagi's voice call out to her full of regret and sadness. The words "_I am so sorry."_ Kept repeating in her head. At first she just sat there not sure if she had imagine it but then she remembered the night before, when she had been meditating in front of the sacred fire. She had called out to Usagi, and she had asked her to come back.

_I am so sorry._

Again she heard the words, only this time it broke her. She started to cry, scream, anything to help release the building emotions inside of her. Before finally collapsing on the ground, crying silently, staring blankly at her walls.

That's how her grandfather found her. He tried to coax her into moving or even talking. However nothing worked she just stayed put, broken. After trying and failing a couple more times he called her friends, they hadn't visited much since the big reveal but his grand daughter needed them now more then ever.

Ami was the first to arrive, since she was the closet. She walked down the halls that once used to be familiar to her, to Rei's room. When she got to her door she saw Rei's grandfather, she greeted the man and made a move to go in, but was stopped. She looked down at the hand on her arm, absently she heard several footsteps behind her.

"I know you girls don't talk much anymore, but I hope that you can still help her. She hasn't been eating well. Most of the time she just sits in front of the sacred fire, meditating. And today she woke up and well…." He stopped there not sure how to describe his grand daughter's behavior, before deciding it best to show them. He opened the door allowing them to enter.

Ami and the others which included both Mamoru and Motoki, were shocked when they finally entered the room. Rei was laying on the floor both her legs pulled against her body, her arms wrapped around them protectively. Her hair that normally was beautiful and had a healthy shine, was oily and in disarray. Her skin was a sickly pale color, and her body looked malnourished. Her beautiful lavender eyes that were usually full of fire were dull and lifeless. Her cheeks had trails from tears that had long stopped falling. She seemed empty.

Mina who hadn't said a word since Usagi's disappearance walked cautiously towards the raven headed teen, afraid that any sudden movements might cause her to run. When she was by Rei's side she kneeled, then carefully reached out and moved one of her raven tresses from her face. "Rei?" Came Mina's cracked voice from disuse.

The teen didn't stir, just continued gazing at the wall in front of her. Mina looked at the others, with a silent plea for help. Makoto and Ami came and sat next to Mina. Each of them calling her name, however none of them could bring her back from whatever corner of her mind she seemed to have seek refuge.

Mamoru and Motoki watched silently as the girls tried calling for their friend, neither sure of what to do. Mamoru just couldn't understand what happened to them, everything was wrong. Mina the usually bubbly talkative blond had stopped talking and going out. Today was the first day in four weeks that he had heard her voice. Makoto who was sweet like the goodies she made had started fighting with any one she came in contact with. Ami became even more shy to the point where she was more of a recluse, than anything. Motoki barely smiles anymore, his jokes became more force. And Rei whose fire was as vibrant as the sacred fire she called upon, was curled up in a ball waiting for death.

He couldn't take it anymore, if he was going to get through this then he needed his friends back to who they used to be, starting with Rei. In a few short strides he was standing before Rei. He knelt down and gently using one of his hands pulled her face till she was looking him in the eyes. He let his eyes search hers for any sign of the fiery teen she used to be.

Rei was surprised when she found herself staring into pools of blue. At first she had thought that Usagi was back, but then realized it was Mamoru who held her eyes. First she was going to go back to her numb state, but something in his gaze stopped her. He had the same determined look Usagi would get when she was trying to help a friend. She felt the lump in her throat return, as more tears streaked down her face. Then she was launching herself into his arms, crying "She's gone, She's really gone. She promised…but she's gone." over and over again.

Mamoru was more than shocked when he felt Rei cling onto him for dear life. He felt his own tears fall when he finally understand what she was mumbling through her tears. He then felt Mina's arms wrap around them, then came Ami, then Makoto, and finally Motoki. Each had tears in their eyes, as the fire priestess continued to cry.

"She's gone."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I am sorry but this one is really depressing. But I had to tell you what happened to the others. And ya next chapter will be more happy, and Usagi meets some new friends in Karate class. YA!

**Please Review! Its my life source!**

**-Sue**


	4. Past Relations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story!

**A/N:** Okay sorry for the late update, just had a lot of things going on. Don't you just hate when life gets in the way of writing lol.

**So please enjoy this Imaginative Adventure! Fourth Stop Ka-ra-te!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter: **Past Relations

_The air nip at Serenity's bare skin as she walked Quietly down the empty halls, to the court room. She knew she wouldn't be able to go through the main doors without being seen, so taking another left she walked to the secret panel in the wall. Laying her right hand on its surface she concentrated, letting her magic flow into the wall. The wall glowed slightly before opening up allowing the pre-teen entrance. _

_She entered quietly staying behind the limestone pillars, so that she wouldn't be seen. Her eyes were drawn to the dais were ten thrones sat, were ten figures cast in shadows waited in silence. In front of them was a male figured hunched over both his hands, and feet bound in magically induced chains. The prisoner had shoulder length wavy bronze hair, and piercing liquid silver eyes._

_Suddenly a light appeared, revealing one of the shadowy figures. The woman was beautiful, she had soft alabaster skin, that complemented her shear silver gown. Her long silver her fell down the length of her back, pooling around her feet. Her lavender eyes had a dangerous glint as she stared at the man before her, her lips formed a thin line as she summoned a silver scroll from the air. _

_She opened the scroll and began to read. "Atlas of Titanus, you are charge with the following crimes. The murder of thousands of innocents for your own greedy ambitions, The attempted murder on the members of this very court, The murder of two of you brothers, The kidnapping of my daughter Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and The attempted rape towards Princess Serenity. How do you plea?"_

_Atlas smirked, and turned to look towards one of the columns. Serenity's breath caught in her throat as she moved more into the shadows. Atlas turned and looked back at the Queen. "Guilty."_

_Another light came on this time to the queens left, revealing a man. He was tall for his race, with big broad shoulders. He had golden shoulder length hair, with matching gold eyes. His tan skin brought out the deep reds, and gold in his robe. He stood with grace that seemed odd on him. Lifting his golden scepter, her looked toward the prisoner._

"_I, King Apollo, High King of this court find you guilty of all charges. As punishment you will be banished to the furthest reaches of space, where nothing but darkness awaits you for all eternity. Do you have any last words?"_

_Atlas gave a thoughtful look, before turning towards the kings and queens of the court. "Yes I do. And it is this, I will return and when I do I will destroy this court, and take the princess as my bride making me the new High King." _

_Apollo's face redden with anger. "Guards! Take this creature to the teleport dome! And bring in the second prisoner."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Usagi woke up with sweat beading down her brow. Slowly she started to concentrate on her breathing trying to calm her rapid heart beat. Finally her breathing went back to normal and she was about to close her eyes again when her alarm went off, causing her to jump three feet into the air. She glared at the annoying clock, before picking it up and throwing it across the room, narrowly missing Luna's head.

"Usagi! I did not get you that expensive clock so you could throw it across the room every morning."

Usagi blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Luna, its just I had a bad dream and then it went off. I guess I just lost my cool."

Luna sighed and walked over to Usagi's bed, taking a seat next to her. "You've been having a lot of nightmares lately. Are they about the battle between Atlas?"

"Uh…Yes, it just keeps coming up. Its hard to forget." Usagi said quietly avoiding Luna's gaze, she didn't want Luna to know what had really been bothering her.

Reaching over Luna wrapped an arm around Usagi. "Its okay soon enough you will forget the details, then the feelings, it will leave in time. Now get up its time for your first Karate Lesson."

Usagi groaned, and tried to hide under her covers, only for Luna to rip them off the bed and throw them across the room. Causing Usagi to shiver and reluctantly get out of her bed. Nodding Luna left all the while mumbling under her breath how she didn't know how her mother dealt with her for so long.

Taking a quick shower, Usagi threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, before heading downstairs for breakfast. When she entered the kitchen she found Luna making waffles and Artemis reading the news paper already primped and ready to go. She ate quickly deciding that for once she wanted to be on time to something.

When everyone was done with breakfast, they left for the Karate studio. Usagi stared blankly out the window looking at the trees that past by they were in a small town with more trees then Usagi was used too. Every once in awhile she would see something that reminder her of home. I little ice cream stand, a rose garden, a library like the one Ami used to pull her too.

She felt the car stop, pulling her from her daze. She realized that she had been crying, and quickly wiped away the tears. She didn't know if Luna or Artemis saw, but if they did they didn't say anything.

Usagi looked at the brick building, on one of the windows there was a picture of a man kicking with writing above it saying. "Jones Martial Art Studio: Where we are here to teach."

Artemis turned to Usagi. "Now what is your name again?"

Usagi sighed. "My name is Renity Moore, and I am 18. You are my parents Len and Arthur Moore. We moved from a small town in Japan." Usagi recited in a monotone voice, having going through this since she was taken from the hospital.

Luna shot Usagi annoyed glance. "We could do without the sass young lady."

Usagi shot her own glare Luna's way. "Well I could do without you mothering, _Mother dear._"

Luna was about to retort when Artemis step between the two, rubbing his forehead. "Enough out of both of you. Now lets go in before we are late." He then proceeded to grab their arms and pull them in the building.

Usagi pouted and looked at Artemis. "Its not my fault she started it." She whined pointing a finger in Luna's general direction.

Luna growled. "Now if I remember right, _Renity_, It was you who was showing attitude when it was not necessary."

"Really that's not how I remember it, _Mother dear._ Its your constant nagging that is driving me mad I don't know what's worse how you act now or before."

Luna scoffed. "Please I wouldn't have to nag if you acted you age, instead of a little child. _Arthur_ agrees with me don't you honey?" She asked batting her eyes at the male between them.

Artemis sighed not wanted to get in between the two, which luckily enough he didn't have too. Since both had raised an octave during their fight they had drawn attention, and now the head instructor was walking towards them.

He was a tall man, with a muscular build, he had platinum blonde hair, almost silver, that went to his ears. His skin was dark, making his amber eyes stand out. He had sharp features making him seem emotionless, but did not take away from his good looks. He stretch out a hand towards Artemis. "You must be the couple who called the other day, searching for a class for his daughter."

Artemis accepted his hand, and smiled at the man. "You must be Mr. Jones. This is my daughter Renity." Artemis said while motioning to Usagi next to him.

Mr. Jones turned his attention towards Usagi, and examined his newest student. He indicate with his finger for her to turn in a circle, which Usagi obliged. When she was looking at him again he pressed against her chest, causing her to wobble. "Balance needs work." He said more to himself then anyone else. He then took one of her arms and tested her muscle tone. Then in a slightly surprised voice he said. "Good muscle tone, I can work with that." Finally he moved away giving her a once over before turning back to her "parents."

"Your daughter is a good candidate for my class, now you can leave. My class ends at five p.m. every day, and starts at eight sharp. I do not accept tardiness, if she is late more than three days in a row, she will be dropped. Is that understood?"

Luna nodded her head and turned to Usagi telling her to behave. Then both she and Artemis left to attend to their store.

When they were gone Mr. Jones handed Usagi her uniform and directed her to the girls dressing room. After a few minutes she returned to see several more faces. Mr. Jones turned to Usagi and introduced her to the class.

The first man she was introduced to was Nicolai. He was almost the same size as the instructor. He had a very muscular build with very tan skin. His dark almond hair was cut a little bit shy of a crew cut, giving him more than enough hair to spike. He had dark green eyes that had a spark of mirth in them. He was extremely handsome and he knew it. Usagi had a feeling that she would like him.

The second person she was introduced to was Mel. She was short like her but built like an Amazonian. She had sun kissed skin that was covered in freckles. She had straight long red hair pulled into a high pony tail. Her eyes were a warm brown. She was cute, even if she had put on more makeup then she needed to appear older to the boys of the class. She was also the only other girl in the class, beside Usagi.

The third person she was introduced to was Zackary. He had pale blonde hair that went to his ears. He had it pulled up into a pony tail, that was only able to hold half of his hair. Causing his bangs to fall into his face. He had pale icy blue eyes that were intensified by his glasses, and pale skin. He had a lean build that suited him, since he only seemed to be a foot or two taller than herself. He was handsome, but his aloof attitude annoyed Usagi.

The fourth and last person she was introduced to was Jason. He was the same size and build of Zackary. He had short curly blonde hair. His skin was slightly darker than Zackary's but still pale compared to Nicolai's. He had a brilliant smile that was infectious to Usagi. However what caught her attention the most was his eyes, they were a familiar blue. She had seen them some where before but she couldn't remember.

She walked over to him, and smiled. "I am sorry, but do I know you?"

Jason's smile slipped for a second, before going back to its brilliance. He opened his mouth to speak when Mr. Jones started to talk. He began by explaining how the class was going to work for those who were just beginning, meaning Usagi. He then asked Jason to be her partner, to help her through out the day's lessons.

Jason agreed, and class began.

* * *

Usagi was breathing heavily. She had never been worked so much in her life, and without the ability to transform. Not to mention the strange feelings and visions she would get every time she touched Jason. At first she thought she was going crazy, but by the strange way he started to act towards the end made her believe that he felt it too.

She was now waiting outside on a bench for her "parents" to come and pick her up. Inside the guys were talking, she learned through over hearing their conversation that Mr. Jones first name is Kyle.

She heard the door open and the four men step out. Kyle had his keys out and was walking towards his car, with the others following close behind. He got in followed by Nicolai and Zackary. Jason was about to join when he spotted Usagi on the bench. He then told them that he was going to stay for a while and walk home.

He waited for the car to pull out and head down the street before coming over to where Usagi was sitting. He stared at her quietly, like he was trying to work out a problem.

Not being able to take his silent scrutiny of her person Usagi stood up. "What is so interesting?"

"Renity, you didn't happen to see some um…" He stopped there not sure how to continue, saying vision made him sound crazy.

"Visions?" Usagi supplied helpfully.

His head snapped up to look at her. "So you had them too?"

Usagi nodded her head, and got a thoughtful look her own. "Do I know you from before? I mean when I asked that in the studio, it looked like your were going to answer."

He grimaced, and nodded.

"Well, how? And why do you keep making that face when I ask?"

"I was the one who found you in the alley." He said softly not really looking her in the face.

Usagi's face paled slightly, now she remember the man who had pulled her attacker off her had blue eyes. She felt sick and remembering how helpless she had been, she still hadn't told Luna or Artemis what had happened.

Jason quickly walked to Usagi's side and pulled her to him. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you remember it. I visited you in the hospital everyday, well that is until your family showed up. Is that why you decided to learn Martial Arts?"

Usagi nodded, it was part of the reason why she had agreed with her guardians. She turned into Jason's embrace and hug him back saying thanks. That's when it hit them, a tidal wave of memories.

_-Flash Back-_

_Serenity sat in the gardens crying. She had fallen and had cut her leg on a stick. She didn't see the little blonde boy sneaking up on her with a mischievous grin. Right when he was about to pounce he heard her faint cries, and took a good look at her. That's when he noticed the cut on her leg._

_Walking over he knelt down beside Serenity, startling her. Her then grabbed her injured leg and placed a hand over the cut, concentrating his hand began to glow then stop. When he removed his hand the cut was gone. Serenity looked down at her cut then at the little boy, and threw her arms around his neck._

"_Jadeite! You're Here!"_

_Jadeite laughed. "Of course I'm here, I promised. And big brothers always keep their promises."_

_-Change Scene-_

_Jadeite sighed as he stared at a 15 year old Serenity. "Ren, I have to go. It is my duty now to protect the prince of Earth."_

"_No, I wont allow it!" She yelled while stomping her foot._

"_I have to Ren, We have no choice in the matter."_

"_But Jed you're a prince your self. Why do you have to go protect some wimpy Earthen prince anyways?"_

"_I know I am a Prince and you know, but to everyone else I am just a high knight of the court of the sun."_

"_Then we will tell the court to recognize you as the prince to the court of the sun."_

"_Ren, must we go over this again? I am the love child of an Earthen woman and the High King of the Sun. No one will recognize me as an heir to the court of the sun, especially since they already have one."_

"_But I can't inherit both the moon and the sun."_

_Jadeite sighed and pulled Serenity into a hug. "I will come and visit as much as I can." _

"_Promise on the sun and moon." Serenity said stubbornly. _

"_Alright Ren, I promise on the sun and moon and even on the stars."_

"_Good, now go and be a good knight and annoy the hell out of that Earthling."_

"_Now that you can count on."_

_-End Of Flash Backs-_

Usagi and Jason pulled away both wide eyed, with tears running down their face. "Jed?"

"Ren!" Jason yelled pulling Usagi in a bone crushing hug. "Oh how I missed you."

"Jed, how could you miss me, if you couldn't even remember me?"

Jason glared at Usagi. "Just had to ruin the moment, didn't you. Here I am pouring my heart out, and you accuse me of not missing you. I am hurt Ren, really hurt."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I see your still a drama queen."

Jason smiled. "And a pretty one at that."

Usagi saw Luna and Artemis pull up. "Well it looks like my ride is here, want to meet tonight at the park?"

"Sure, and is that who I think it is?"

"Yes if you think they are two fur balls in disguise."

Jason laughed, and said quick goodbye to Usagi. He waited until she was in the car, before turning and walking towards his own home.

-around midnight-

Usagi hopped from foot to foot. She hadn't seen Jason and she was really beginning to freaked out. She was starting to question her plan about meeting so late when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Screaming she jumped away from her would be attacker.

She was about to make a run for it when she heard a familiar laugh coming from the hooded form that had grabbed her. Marching over she pulled on his hood to reveal non-other then Jason the person she had been waiting for.

"I can't believe you! You Scared Me HALF TO DEATH!" She screamed at him.

Jason put his hands out in front of him in a sign of peace. He then took off the bag she hadn't notice he had on. "Sorry I was late, but I stopped by to get these." He said opening up the bag, revealing different types of drinks and snacks. "Not to mention its hard getting out of the house without being noticed."

Usagi gave an empathetic nod, and motioned to one of the benches. She then reached in his bag and grabbed a soda.

"So how is your life, this time around?" Jason asked.

Usagi sighed before launching into how she become a sailor scout and how she died saving the world. Only to be revived by the silver crystal and being the only one who remembered the silver millennium. Then she got to how Atlas had return, and even told him about the updates that Rei unknowingly sends her. When she was done, she looked at Jason trying to gauge his reaction.

Jason was nodding his head while trying to filter through everything that he had just heard. "So let me get this straight you became a sailor scout through a fluke, battled and defeated the negaverse, the evil that destroyed the silver millennium. You then returned only to be attacked by Atlas who killed Sailor Moon or that part of you anyways, the silver crystal is missing maybe destroyed. And you almost died again, for the third time."

"Yup, pretty much sums it up."

"Wow Ren, I can't believe you did all that and survived, and can still be bad a karate."

"Jed, you Jerk!"

Jason laughed. He was about to add something when a bright light appeared before them. When it disappeared a woman with pale blue skin and flaming red hair stood in front of them.

"You there, girl. You are the princess of the moon are you not?"

Usagi stiffened she wasn't able to transform, she couldn't defend herself if this youma decided to attack her or Jason. "N-No. I-I don't K-know what your talking about."

Jason looked at the youma shocked he thought Usagi destroyed the Negaverse. If she did then how was this being here?

The woman laughed. "So you are the little moon brat I thought I felt your energy this afternoon. My master will be please you lived."

Usagi paled. "Atlas" she whispered not sure she could believe what was happening.

"See you do know. Now come with me." She then looked towards Jason. "He however may not come, and since he can't leave either. I must kill him."

Both Usagi and Jason looked at each other, they needed to get out of there. However before they could move a blast of blue energy came hurling towards them. Without the speed of Sailor Moon they weren't fast enough to avoid it. The blast sent them both flying backwards away form the youma.

"Jed, are you alright?" Usagi asked as she slowly got up on her shaky legs. When she didn't hear him respond she looked over in his direction to see Jason in a choke hold by the youma. "No! Get away from him!" Usagi yelled as she ran to the pair. She tried to pull her off of him only to be batted away like a fly.

Usagi cried out as she hit a tree. Looking up she saw the youma drop Jason's limp form, and walk towards her. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she waited for him to move, But when nothing happened something inside her snapped.

Her body felt like it was on fire, she couldn't handle it. She had to give up her friends and family back home. She wasn't going to give up her family here. Standing up, she raised both her hands above her head. "Moon Guardian Star Light!" The words fell from her lips before she could think.

She felt light form around her body changing her. She felt how she did when she transformed only more powerful. When the lights died down she glared at the shocked youma.

"But how I was told you held no more power?" The youma exclaimed.

"And that was your first mistake." Usagi grounded out.

Forming a circle with her hands she yelled "Moon Capturing Beam!" A beam of pure moonlight shot from her hands and surrounded the woman. She tried to move only to get shocked, Seeing that her trap worked Usagi rushed to Jason side.

"Jed, Jed!" She yelled, while shaking him. "Wake up!"

Tears filled her eyes again as his motionless body gave no response. Then her hands started to glow, remembering when he used to heal her. Usagi focused on healing him, letting the light intensify until, she heard him gasping for air.

Usagi opened her eyes to see him awake. "Jed, Your Alive!"

Coughing he gave her a tired grin. "Ya, looks like we both have nine lives."

Both were so caught up in the fact that Jason was alive, neither noticed that the youma had gotten free, and was now heading right for them. It wasn't until she had Usagi by the neck, did the even see her.

"You think that was funny little wench?" The youma screamed in rage. "I will show what true power is!" She threw Usagi across the clearing using some of her power to propel her further.

Usagi hit the ground hard, almost knocking her unconscious. Standing up she created a circle with her hands. "Moon Capturing Beam!" Again the beam of pure moon light shot from her hands towards the youma. However this time she swatted it away.

"Like I will fall for that again. Now its my turn!" She mad quick motions with her hand ending in a square. "Orion Star Blast!"

A Bright blast left her hands creating three stars heading directly for Usagi. Moving as fast as she was allowed she jumped out of the way, only for the stars to also change course. One star got her left shoulder, another her lower back, and the last one her right ankle. Knocking her to the ground.

The woman smiled, and walked up to the wounded warrior. "You may have surprised me, but nothing can save you now."

"I can!" A male voice yelled from behind.

The youma turned around, and stared at the human she had left for dead. Closing his eyes Jason focused on the pull he always felt, only now it was much more demanding. When he found the source, he released it. A blast of golden fire surrounded him. When it disappeared, Jadeite the High Knight of the sun, was in his place.

He held his hands together like in prayer and yelled. "Sun Burn Slice!" Sending blades of fire towards her.

The youma screamed and attempted to escape but like her stars, the blades followed until they were embedded into her flesh.

Jumping over her head, he landed next to Usagi. "Ren, we need to finish her."

Usagi nodded. "I know but I don't have my wand or the crystal anymore."

"Then we will do it together."

Usagi gave him a doubtful look, but agreed anyways. Grabbing Jadeite's hand they both stood, and faced the youma. Neither knew what to do, but what ever they were going to do they needed to do it fast, the youma was building energy for something.

Jadeite held onto Usagi's hand like a life line. That's when it happened, they both closed their eyes. When they opened them they were pure blue. Then facing each other they pressed their palms together, letting power build between them, then with a force that surprised them they swung their hands towards the youma and shouted in unison. "Cosmic Celestial Beam Strike!"

The attack went flying towards the youma at the same time the youma let loose an attack of her own. The attacks met in the middle of them, causing an explosion. In the end their attack won out destroying the youma in its place.

Both Jadeite and Usagi sank to the ground panting. "I never… let…..loose such…power before." Usagi said in-between breaths.

Jadeite smiled. "Me either… Hey I thought…. you said your Sailor….. out fit was more 'form fitting'?"

Usagi looked down at herself for the first time since she transformed. She had on silver tights, with a silk white tunic that hugged her form. On the tunic was phases of the moon, embroidered with silver thread. Around her waist holding her tunic closed was a silver stash. Her sleeves billowed out around her hands revealing silver shoulder length fingerless gloves. On her feet were knee high white boots with silver engravings of moon phases. Reaching up she felt her hair which wasn't in its usual style but in a long braid down her back.

"Wow that's new."

"You mean Sailor Moon looks different?"

"Yes, really different. Thou now that I think of it I don't think I am Sailor Moon anymore."

"Well then who are you."

Usagi sat there in thought for a second trying to remember what she had called out. "I know I am the Moon Guardian!"

"Who am I supposed to be?" Jadeite asked while looking down at his own out fit.

His out fit was much like how he looked as a Negaverse General. Only instead of grey, his uniform was red with gold designs of the sun and solar flares. Even his armor was some type of red metal.

"I don't know just Jed I think."

"Oh so I don't get a cool name?" He asked pouting.

"Nope only me. But what will we tell the others, or should we keep this to our selves?"

"I don't know Ren…I really don't know."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so this one is really long, and I know the ending maybe a little cheesy but I hope you like. Next stop to the Future!

**Please Review, its my life force**

**-sue**


End file.
